dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The KidVegeta Anthology/Ode to Dodoria
I thought up Ode to Dodoria in early July, only a few days before creating the page. I just woke up one day and thought "I should write a song". I'm always looking for new ways to write a story on this site, so that was definitely something original I could try. It was certainly a daunting task, though. I really worked to perfect the chords and lyrics before posting them on the site. Aside from that, I wrote the song in three parts: Acoustic/lyrics, electric bass, and electric guitar. Being that I am but a single person, I could only play each part one at a time, so that made writing the additional instruments, outside of core acoustic guitar, extremely difficult. I had to spend separate days composing each of the three main areas of the song. The lyrics went naturally with the acoustic guitar, so those were written together. Aside from that, there's not much to say. Each part took many hours to write down, so this story, despite how short it may seem, was one of the longest one-shots I've ever worked on. Story Acoustic Guitar These are the fingerings for the chords in the song. Only unique chords are presented. For example, the verse and the b verse both have an Em chord, but I will only put it once because the fingering does not change between sections. This is true for all chords, except CMaj7 and C. I have designated a CMaj7 (2) chord and a C (2) chord which are fingered differently. VERSE CMaj7 Em Asus2 Dm Esus4 E:------: E:------: E:------: E:-1----: E:------: B:------: B:------: B:------: B:-3----: B:------: G:------: G:------: G:-2----: G:-2----: G:-2----: D:--2---: D:-2----: D:-2----: D:------: D:-2----: A:-3----: A:-2----: A:------: A:------: A:-2----: E:-3----: E:------: E:------: E:------: E:------: E7 Am7 E:------: E:------: B:------: B:-1----: G:-1----: G:------: D:------: D:-2----: A:-2----: A:------: E:------: E:------: CHORUS Em9 G Gsus4add6 D E:-2----: E:-3----: E:-3----: E:-2----: B:------: B:-3----: B:-3----: B:-3----: G:------: G:------: G:------: G:-2----: D:-2----: D:------: D:-2----: D:------: A:-2----: A:-2----: A:-3----: A:------: E:------: E:-3----: E:------: E:------: Dsus2 Am E:------: E:------: B:-3----: B:-1----: G:-2----: G:-2----: D:------: D:-2----: A:------: A:------: E:------: E:------: SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL NO CHORDS B Verse A C Em7 E:------: E:------: E:------: B:-2----: B:-1----: B:-3----: G:-2----: G:------: G:------: D:-2----: D:-2----: D:-2----: A:------: A:-3----: A:-2----: E:------: E:------: E:------: C Verse E5 D13 CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 E:------: E:------: E:------: E:------: B:------: B:------: B:------: B:------: G:-9----: G:-7----: G:-5----: G:-4----: D:-9----: D:-7----: D:-5----: D:-4----: A:-7----: A:-5----: A:-3----: A:-2----: E:------: E:------: E:------: E:------: D Verse G/Cadd2 C (2) G6 E:------: E:------: E:------: B:-3----: B:-5----: B:------: G:------: G:------: G:------: D:-2----: D:-5----: D:------: A:-3----: A:-3----: A:-2----: E:-3----: E:-x----: E:-3----: OUTRO NO UNIQUE CHORDS Electric Guitar The below chords correspond to the chords of the acoustic guitar part. VERSE The electric guitar does not play during the first verse. CMaj7 E:-------------------------------------------------: B:-------------------------------------------------: G:-------------------------------------------------: D:-------------------------------------------------: A:--------15-----------14---------15-----------14--: E:-12-12--------12-12------12-12--------12-12------: Em E:-------------------------------------------------: B:-------------------------------------------------: G:-------------------------------------------------: D:-------------------------------------------------: A:--------9------------10---------9------------10--: E:-12-12--------12-12------12-12--------12-12------: Asus2 E:-------------------------------------: B:-------------------------------------: G:-------------------------------------: D:-------------------------------------: A:--------12-----------12-----12----12-: E:-12-12--------12-12------12----12----: Dm E:-------------------: B:-------------------: G:-------------------: D:-------------------: A:----12----12----12-: E:-13----13----13----: Esus4 E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------9-----: A:----12---12--: E:-12----------: E7 E:--------------: B:--------------: G:--------------: D:-------12-----: A:----10----10--: E:-12-----------: Am7 E:-----------------------------------: B:-----------------------------------: G:----12--------16-17-14-12----12----: D:-------10--------------------------: A:-12-------12--------------12----12-: E:-----------------------------------: CHORUS Em9 E:--------------: B:--------------: G:-11--11-11-11-: D:--------------: A:--------------: E:--------------: G E:----------10----10----: B:-------12----12-------: G:-12-12-------------12-: D:----------------------: A:----------------------: E:----------------------: Gsus4add6 E:-------------------------: B:-------------13----13----: G:----------12----12-------: D:-12-14-14-------------12-: A:-------------------------: E:-------------------------: D E:----------------------: B:----------10----10----: G:-------11----11-------: D:-12-12-------------12-: A:----------------------: E:----------------------: Dsus2 E:-----------------------: B:-----------------------: G:-----------------------: D:-14-12----12--14-12----: A:-------12-----------12-: E:-----------------------: CMaj7 E:----------------------: B:----------------------: G:----------------------: D:----------------------: A:-------14-15-14-------: E:-12-12----------14-14-: Am E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------10----: A:-12-12----12-: E:-------------: Am7 E:------------------------: B:------------------------: G:------------------------: D:------------------------: A:-12-12-12--12--12-12-12-: E:------------------------: SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL Part 1 x2 E:--------------------------------------------------------------------: B:--------------------------------------------------------------------: G:--------------------------------------------------------------------: D:--------------------------------------------------------------------: A:--------------------------------------------------------------------: E:-12--12-12-12-15-15-15-15-14-14-14-14-17-17-19-19-17-17-15-15-13-12-: x2 E:----------------------------------------------------: B:----------------------------------------------------: G:----------------------------------------------------: D:----------------------------------------------------: A:--------------14v-16v-17v--19v--17v-16v--17-16------: E:-12--12-12-12-----------------------------------12--: Transition to Part 2 E:------------------------------------------------------: B:------------------------------------------------------: G:------------------------------------------------------: D:-----------------------------16-----14-----12-----11--: A:--------------14v-16v-17v-17-----16-----14-----12-----: E:-12--12-12-12-----------------------------------------: Part 2 x4 E:----------------------------------------------------------------: B:----------------------------------------------------------------: G:----------------------------------------------------------------: D:-----11-----11---------8-----8--------7----7---7-----8-----8----: A:-12------12----12--10-----10---10--8-----8---8---10-----10---10-: E:----------------------------------------------------------------: Part 3 E:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- B:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- G:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- D:-4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6------------------4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6---11--11----11---11-- A:-5-----5---5----7-----7---7----4--4----4---4---5-----5---5----7-----7---7-----12-----12---12----- E:-------------------------------5-----5---5------------------------------------------------------- B Verse Em E:----------------------: B:----------------------: G:----------------------: D:----------------------: A:----------10----10----: E:-12-12-12----12----12-: A E:----------------------: B:----------------------: G:----------------------: D:----------11----11----: A:-12-12-12----12----12-: E:----------------------: C E:---------------: B:---------------: G:---------------: D:---------------: A:-------7---7-9-: E:-8-8-8---8-----: Em7 E:----------------: B:----------------: G:----------------: D:----------------: A:----------------: E:-14-14-14-14-14-: C Verse E5 E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------12----: A:----------12-: E:-12-12-------: D13 E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------10----: A:----------10-: E:-10-10-------: CMaj7 (2) E:---------: B:---------: G:---------: D:-----7---: A:-------8-: E:-8-8-----: Bsus4 E:---------: B:---------: G:---------: D:-----6---: A:-------7-: E:-7-7-----: D Verse G/Cadd2 E:--------: B:--3-3-3-: G:--------: D:-2-2-2--: A:--------: E:--------: C (2) E:--------: B:--5-5-5-: G:--------: D:--------: A:-3-3-3--: E:--------: Em E:--3-3-3-: B:--------: G:--------: D:-2-2-2--: A:--------: E:--------: G6 E:--0-0-0-: B:--------: G:--------: D:-0-0-0--: A:--------: E:--------: D E:--0-0-0-: B:--------: G:--------: D:-3-3-3--: A:--------: E:--------: C E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:-3-3-3--: E:--0-0-0-: D E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:-5-5-5--: E:--2-2-2-: Dsus2 E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:-5-5-5--: E:--0-0-0-: CMaj7 E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:--3-3-3-: E:-3-3-3--: A E:---------: B:--2-2-2--: G:---------: D:---------: A:-0-0-0---: E:---------: OUTRO Esus4 & Em E:---------------: B:---------------: G:---------------: D:---------------: A:---------------: E:-7-7-7--0-0-0--: CMaj7 & C E:------------------: B:------------------: G:------------------: D:------------------: A:------------------: E:-15-15-15--8-8-8--: G6 & G E:------------------: B:------------------: G:------------------: D:------------------: A:------------------: E:-10-10-10--3-3-3--: D E:---------------------: B:---------------------: G:---------------------: D:---------------------: A:---------------------: E:-17-17-17--10-10-10--: Electric Bass The below bass tabs are related to the acoustic guitar in that the notes play during each acoustic guitar chord listed. During the solo/instrumental, in which there is no acoustic guitar, the electric bass will not correspond to any chords. Different bass progressions may play for the same chords in different sections (for example, verse and verse b both have the Em chord, yet have different written progression for bass, while having the same chord structure in acoustic guitar). VERSE CMaj7 Em Asus2 G|----9----9----9----9- G|------------------------- G|------------------------- D|-10---10---10---10--- D|------------------------- D|----10----10----10----10- A|--------------------- A|----10----10----10----10- A|-12----12----12----12---- E|--------------------- E|-12----12----12----12---- E|------------------------- Dm Esus4 G|------------------------- G|---12----12----12----12--- D|----12----12----12----12- D|-------------------------- A|-12----12----12----12---- A|-----12----12----12----12- E|------------------------- E|-12----12----12----12----- E7 Am7 G|------------------------- G|----12----12----12----12- D|------------------------- D|------------------------- A|----12----12----12----12- A|-12----12----12----12---- E|-12----12----12----12---- E|------------------------- CHORUS Em9 G Gsus4add6 G|------------- G|------------------------- G|------------------------- D|------------- D|----------9----11--10-9-- D|-10-9-----14--12--------- A|-9-9-9--9--9- A|-10-10-10---10----------- A|------10----------------- E|------------- E|------------------------- E|------------------------- D Dsus2 G|-----14------14--13-15-12- G|-9--9--7--7--9--9--7--7-- D|-12------12--------------- D|--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7- A|-------------------------- A|------------------------- E|-------------------------- E|------------------------- Am G|----10----10----10----10- D|-12----12----12----12---- A|------------------------- E|------------------------- SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL Part 1 (x4) G|---------------------------------------------------------------- D|---------------------------------------------------------------- A|---------------------------------------------------------------- E|-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--7-7-7-7--7-7-7--5-5-5-5--5-5-5--9-9-9-8-8-8-0-- Transition to Part 2 G|---------------------------------------------------------------- D|---------------------------------------------------------------- A|---------------------------------------------------------------- E|-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--7-7-7-7--7-7-7--5-5-5-5--5-5-5--9-9-9-8--8--8-- Part 2 (x4) G|---------------------------------------------------------------- D|-----11-----11---------8-----8--------7----7---7-----8-----8---- A|-12------12----12--10-----10---10--8-----8---8---10-----10---10- E|---------------------------------------------------------------- Part 3 (x4) G|------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- D|-4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6------------------4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6---11--11----11---11-- A|-5-----5---5----7-----7---7----4--4----4---4---5-----5---5----7-----7---7-----12-----12---12----- E|-------------------------------5-----5---5------------------------------------------------------- B Verse Em A C G|-----12-----12----- G|------------------- G|-----9-----9----- D|-14------14-----14- D|-----11-----11----- D|-10-----10----10- A|------------------- A|-12------12-----12- A|----------------- E|------------------- E|------------------- E|----------------- Em7 G|-----11--------- D|-14------------- A|---------------- E|---------------- C Verse E5 D13 CMaj7 (2) G|--------------------- G|--------------------- G|--------------------- D|-14---14---14-14--14- D|-12---12---12-12--12- D|-10---10---10-10--10- A|--------------------- A|--------------------- A|--------------------- E|-12---12---12-12--12- E|-10---10---10-10--10- E|-8----8----8--8---8-- Bsus4 G|--------------------- D|-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9- A|--------------------- E|-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7- D Verse G/Cadd2 C Em G|---------------- G|---------------- G|-------2-0---2---0---0- D|---------5------ D|---------------- D|---0-2-----3---2------- A|---------------- A|-3-3-3--4-2-3--- A|-2-----------------2--- E|-8-------------- E|---------------- E|----------------------- C G6 G/Cadd2 G|---0---0---0------- G|-0-0-0-0-2-2-4-4-----0-0- G|---------0------ D|---------------3-0- D|-----------------3-3----- D|---------------- A|-3---3---3---3----- A|------------------------- A|-3-------------- E|------------------- E|------------------------- E|---------------- D D (only when transitioning from C) G|-7----8-7-5-7-5-3-5-3-0- G|-9-7----8-7-5-7-5-3-5-3-0- D|------------------------ D|-------------------------- A|------------------------ A|-------------------------- E|------------------------ E|-------------------------- A G|-0--3--5--6-5-3----2- D|--------------------- A|--------------------- E|--------------------- OUTRO Esus4 & Em CMaj7 & C G6 & G G|---------------- G|----------------- G|------------------ D|---------------- D|----------------- D|------------------ A|---------------- A|----------------- A|------------------ E|-0---7--6--3--0- E|-0---6-7-8-10--8- E|-0---3--5--2--3-3- Dsus2 & D G|------------------------------- D|------------------------------- A|------------------------------- E|-5-5-5-8-8-8-12-12-12-10-10-10- ONLY PLAYED ON THE FINAL FOUR CHORDS Em C G G|------------------------- G|----------------- G|------------------------- D|------------------------- D|----------------- D|------------------------- A|------------------------- A|----------------- A|-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10- E|-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12- E|-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- E|------------------------- D G|------------------------- D|------------------------- A|------------------------- E|-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10- Lyrics All chords are specified for acoustic guitar. VERSE CMaj7 Just another face in the crowd Em With a mind wholly disallowed Asus2 They've told me what my future to be Dm Esus4 E7 Am7 A slave to their fantasies CMaj7 There's nowhere to go Em There's nowhere they don't control Asus2 The slavemasters crack the whip Dm Esus4 E7 And everyone must submit Am7 But I want to make them pay CHORUS Em9 And I feel like G Gsus4add6 Sinking into the sky G Gsus4add6 With my destiny running dry G D And I may as well be blind Dsus2 CMaj7 Cause there's nothing worth seeing Am Am7 in this world VERSE CMaj7 Virulent poison seeps through my veins Em And the sickness of anarchy rules my brains Asus2 Though I continue to slave away Dm Esus4 E7 My strength rises every day Am7 I'll make them pay Em Am7 I'll make them pay CHORUS Em9 And I feel like G Gsus4add6 Sinking into the sky G Gsus4add6 With my destiny running dry G D And I may as well be blind Dsus2 CMaj7 Am Cause I didn't see them descend from the heavens Am7 Em Oh, it was too late SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL B VERSE Em A And as the cities burn C Em Em7 As the people fall Em A I just stand there C Em Em7 Watching it all Em A Screaming, burning bodies C Em Em7 fill the ground Em A And within a few minutes C Em Em7 they've all quieted down C VERSE E5 D13 CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 E5 D13 The alien conquerors march over those they've slain CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 Gladly executing any who remain E5 D13 My body goes numb, now that I'm finally free CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 But I can't get up, as they all surround me E5 My anger flares D13 My body tenses up CMaj7 (2) I can't imagine how I Bsus4 Can have such shit luck. D VERSE G/Cadd2 C (2) Em C (2) As I'm about to die G6 G/Cadd2 The soldiers step aside C (2) Em C (2) And from the fire and rubble G6 D I see him welcome me with a snide G/Cadd2 The little horned creature C D Dsus2 With something glinting in his eyes CMaj7 Em He points right at me, smiling so softly D And then I realize C D Em He's going to make me one of his soldiers C D A And I'll never be free again OUTRO Esus4 CMaj7 G6 D Em C G D x2 Endnotes #I didn't give this song a name until after I had posted it on the site (having to rename the actual page from 'asdfasdfasdfads' to something decent. #The acoustic chords for the verse were completely made up by me. I gave names to many of them, but I did make them up. #The chorus chords came about spontaneously, and I did not research any of the chords I used, instead just improvising and coming up with what I did. #The use of B, C, and D verses after the verse/chorus/solo section of a standard song was a nod to "Come Together" by The Beatles. #The B Verse chords are my favorite in the entire song. #The C Verse chords are inspired by the song "Talking Shit About A Pretty Sunset" by Modest Mouse #The D Verse was not inspired by any song. Instead, I used an online chord finder use some complicated and weird-sounding chords. Additionally, I later added in a specific C chord used in the song "Reckoner" by Radiohead long after posting the acoustic guitar parts, as it seemed to sound better. #The outro was inspired by "Reckoner" by Radiohead, and the chord progression, based around the classic i VI III VII in the same key as that song. #The electric guitar part was influenced by numerous songs. "Dramamine" by Modest Mouse, "Cowboy Dan" by Modest Mouse (a huge influence of the solo part), "Reckoner" by Radiohead, "Let It Be" by The Beatles, "Lucky" by Radiohead, and "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. #The electric bass was influenced by "Hey Jude" by The Beatles, "Trailer Trash" by Modest Mouse, "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by The Beatles, and "Cowboy Dan" by Modest Mouse. #The lyrics actually tell the story of how Dodoria was a slave on his planet, started to overthrow his slave masters when Frieza's soldiers came and eradicated the planet, sans him. Frieza then spared him because he had an unnaturally high power level. Intermingled in this was the obvious themes of isolation, fear, and Nihilism. #The B Verse lyrics were the first lyrics written, and much like the instrumental for that section, are the strongest in the song. #The D Verse was the only part that I really spent time re-writing a second time after publishing the page to the wiki. After singing it a few times, the beat was slightly off, so I had to rectify that. #Additionally, I added a second verse in a late update simply because I wanted a bit more narrative in the story. I am perfectly happy with Ode to Dodoria. Even after completing it, I still play parts of it when I pick up my guitar. The B Verse progression is one of my favorite progressions ever. I also like how unique the story is. I'm not sure anyone else has done something like this. Sure, a few users may have written raps, but lyrics are the easy part. The instrumentals are the truly laborious parts to write, especially for three instruments. So I'm satisfied with my work and how the story turned out. I'd give Ode to Dodoria an A. <---- Part 25 Part 27 ----> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Music